BONEKA
by shmnlv
Summary: "Woaahhhh... Jihoon dapat penyataan cinta!" Seruan Seokmin membuat kelas menjadi heboh. SVT. BL.


A/N :

Lagi-lagi dengan cast couple kesayangan kita (kesayanganku lebih tepatnya xD), siapa hayooo? Baca aja dah ya..

Ini ff hasil gabut nunggu adzan magrib wkwkwk

RnR ya...

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jihoon sudah dikejutkan oleh boneka besar dibangku kelasnya. Boneka besar yang hampir setinggi dirinya itu memenuhi bangkunya bahkan bangku milik Wonwoo, teman sebangkunya.

Jihoon berpikir itu salah kirim atau apa tapi jelas-jelas tertulis 'to: Lee Jihoon' di kertas yang ada ditangan boneka berjenis beruang putih itu.

"Astaga Jihoon, kenapa kau bawa saudaramu ke sekolah?" Itu Soonyoung, ketua kelasnya yang paling menyebalkan. Seokmin yang merupakan teman sepermainan Soonyoung tertawa dengan menyebalkan dibelakang.

Jihoon sudah akan membalas tapi teman-temannya yang lain berdatangan dan mulai menanyakan pertanyaan sama. Jihoon curiga Soonyoung mengkuliahi teman-temannya agar bertanya hal yang sama pada Jihoon.

"Mau kau apakan boneka itu?" Ini Wonwoo, namja emo teman sekelasnya dari sekolah dasar. Namja minim ekspresi yang hanya tersenyum setahun sekali.

"Ini bukan milikku,"

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oke ini tertulis namaku, tapi aku bersumpah tak tau ini milik siapa."

"Oh." Hanya itu, dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju bangkunya. "Jihoon, boneka ini menutupi penghilatanku."

Jihoon mendesah kemudian membawa boneka besar itu kebelakang kelasnya dengan kesusahan, jangan lupakan tinggi boneka itu yang hampir sama seperti Jihoon, dan boneka itu lumayan berat juga.

'Saranghae'

Jihoon menatap boneka yang sudah duduk di pojok ruangan. Suara barusan keluar saat Jihoon tak sengaja menyentuh hidung si boneka.

"Woaahhhh... Jihoon dapat penyataan cinta!" Seruan Seokmin membuat kelas menjadi heboh.

"Berisik, Lee Seokmin!"

"Selamat Jihoon. Beruang putihmu lumayan juga." Ini si menyebalkan Soonyoung lagi yang bicara.

"Kau pikir aku apa pacaran dengan boneka?"

"Itu, barusan boneka itu menyatakan cinta padamu. Balas saja, dia lumayan tampan."

Seisi kelas tertawa. Jihoon melempar sepatunya kearah Soonyoung dengan geram.

"Ada keributan apa ini? Kembali kebangku masing-masing!"

Kelas langsung senyap saat guru mereka yang paling galak datang dan memukulkan rotan ke pintu beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Jihoon berjongkok, menatap boneka besar putih itu dan mendesah. Kelas sudah berakhir sejak tadi dan Jihoon disini berniat untuk pulang terakhir karena akan sangat memalukan berjalan dengan boneka besar disekitar sekolah.

Tangan Jihoon terulur untuk menekan hidung boneka itu lagi.

'Saranghae'

"Cih.. bodoh. Kau pikir aku tak tau siapa kau." Jihoon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kembali menekan hidung boneka itu berkali-kali dan senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Kau gila ya? Tersenyum pada boneka."

Jihoon menoleh dan berdecak malas saat tau siapa pemilik suara barusan.

"Jangan menggangguku. Pergi sana."

Jihoon kembali memainkan hidung boneka itu dan kata 'saranghae' mulai terdengar berulang-ulang.

"Astaga itu berisik!"

Jihoon bangkit dan menatap datar.

"Kau yang merekamnya, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau berisik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak tau Kwon Soonyoung. Kau tak pandai bohong." Jihoon tersenyum mengejek.

Soonyoung mendesah, "Apa sangat ketara?"

Jihoon tersenyum menang dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Soonyoung. Berdiri pas dihadapannya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jihoon menggeleng, tapi kemudian mengangguk, "Kau membuat malu. Boneka itu terlalu besar. Bagaimana aku membawanya pulang nanti? Dan kau membuatku ditertawakan satu kelas tadi. Kau harus membayarnya."

Soonyoung terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jihoon gemas. "Ku traktir kau eskrim sepuasnya hari minggu besok."

"Setuju!"

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon karena gemas, "Jadi apa jawabanmu untuk penyataan si beruang?"

"Eum.."

"Apa begitu sulit sampai kau terlihat ragu?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang ada pelukannya.

"Bercanda, Soonyoung. Nado saranghae.."

Soonyoung tersenyum puas dan kembali memeluk Jihoon.

"Sekarang ayo pulang.." Soonyoung merangkul pundak Jihoon.

"Tapi kau yang bawa bonekanya.."

"Iya.."

Soonyoung mengangkat boneka besar itu, menggendongnya di punggung dan mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Jihoon. Sesekali mereka akan bercakap-cakap dari hal penting sampai godaan tak bermutu dari Soonyoung.

"Bonekanya lucu."

"Aku tau, tapi masih lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dirimu."

"Jangan menggombal."

끝


End file.
